


Hurt

by eyesonly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mad Science, Redemption, Robot AU, dead don't stay dead, robot Kili, science talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: Dr. Philip Durin is one of the world's leading scientists in the field of artificial intelligence. His whole life solely dedicated to fixing a fundamental wrong. Things aren't as easy as creating an android to bandage a decades old wound.





	1. I Hurt Myself Today

**Author's Note:**

> Just in this chapter there is a major character death...for now. Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated.

Dark wild curls are one of the last memories he has.  
Lanky limbs bundled in his arms.

“Kee, what’s wrong? Why the tears?”  
“I punched Gimli.”  
“Why on earth would you do that?”  
“Because he’s mean and he says mean things.”  
“Like what?”  
“That you won’t hang out with me anymore, that you want to hang out with your friends and not me. That you’re going to forget about me.”  
“I’m not going to do that.”  
“But you’re going to high school, Fili.”  
“And? I can go to high school and still make time for my favorite brother.”  
“I’m your only brother.”  
“And also my favorite.”

A roll of eyes.

“I’ll never leave you behind, Kili.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”

Kili hugs him tight. Fili hugs back before gently pulling away.

“You need to apologize to Gimli.”  
“But he’s a jerk.”  
“And you’re a Durin. We are honorable people and we apologize. Plus, it will also look better if you do It now before mom forces you to.”

He ruffles his curls before pulling him into a playful headlock, the two wrestling into a fit of play fighting and giggles.

\---

“Fili, where are you going?”

It’s a hushed whisper as Fili slowly and quietly opens the window.

“Out.”  
“Can I come?”  
“No, Kee. I’m just hanging with some friends. It’s late, go back to bed.”  
“But I want to come.”

Fili sighs with a bothered look.

“Just go back to sleep, I’ll be back before you wake up.”  
“But-“  
“I said no, Kili. Stop being so annoying,” he quietly growls out before turning and going out the window.

Fili quietly climbs onto the overhang and carefully shimmies down the rain spout until he gets to the ground.  
He’s almost to the street when he hears a noise, freezing, praying it isn’t his mom.

Fili turns and looks to see Kili on the overhang.

“Kili! Stop! Go back inside!” He motions with a hushed yell.  
“I’m coming! You said you wouldn’t leave me behind!”

Kili starts to shimmy down the drain.

There is a creak. Then a pop.

A scream. Then a sickening crack.

“KILI! NO!”

\---

Fili bolts up from the couch, sweating and breathing hard. A concerned pair of eyes at his side.

“Sir, are you alright?”

He nods and accepts the water offered to him with a shaking hand.

“Nightmare?”

He gives a curt nod before sipping the water; he knew he must have screamed if the twinge of soreness on his throat was any indication.  
He sets the water on the coffee table in front of him before grabbing his glasses.

“Thanks, Ori,” he gives an appreciative smile before giving himself a small stretch.  
“Sir, I don’t mean to overstep but possibly you should go home? Get some rest? When was the last time you left?”  
“Ori, what am I about to say?”

The younger man sighs softly.

“If you needed a wife you would be married, but I’m just trying to help, sir. You look exhausted and-“

Fili presses a finger over his mouth.

“Ori, I thank you for the concern. Now, catch me up over the past,” he checks the watch on his wrist, “Shit, I was asleep for six hours?”  
“Yes sir, you needed it, sir,” Ori practically grins.

A flash of red hair spins around in a chair as the two men walk into another room.

“Ah, good morning, sleeping beauty. What is that, twelve hours of sleep in a week? That has to be a new record,” The woman gives Fili a teasing grin.  
“Oh no, back in November I think he managed to get almost fifteen,” Ori corrects quickly.

Fili gives them both a deadpan look.

“If you both don’t think you’re replaceable, you’re wrong.”

Ori gives him a mortified look; the woman rolls her eyes.

“We keep your life interesting and fun, and not dull, brooding, and utterly monotonous. You love us.”

Fili doesn’t respond and just leans over looking at the computer in front of her.

“What do you have, Tauriel?”  
“I’m just finishing up the last, finally the last, of the basic framework for the adaptable personality neural network.”  
“When should we be able to upload it into the test model?”  
“This week, maybe next week at the most?”

Fili gives her a grin and kisses her on the cheek.

“And this is why I keep you around. Brilliant job, Tauri. Ori, in the lab, with me.”

Fili leads back into a series of automatic doors to a sterile work area.

“I want to work on customization of the model.”  
“Really, sir?”  
“It’s our third model. I feel confident. This is going to be the one.”

Ori looks over the mechanical skeleton and nods.

“What would you like, sir?”

“I’ve sent you a file with the specifications. Get to work on those, I need to readjust the equilibrium in it. Its fine walking but tipped over a few times on the running tests,” Fili explains.

Ori nods and takes a look, “I’m sure it’s a calibration problem in the inner ear if I could make a suggestion, sir.”  
Fili smiles and nods, “Thank you, Ori. I’ll take a better look. I’ll be in here. Take off whenever you need to.”

Ori give him a quick nod and heads to his own little office area, jumping onto his computer.  
Fili watches before pulling out a small tool kit from his back pocket and sits starting to work on the robot in front of him.

_I’m going to make this right. I have to._

\---

Fili adjusted his tie nervously taking a breath. His uncle clasping his shoulder reassuringly.

“You’ll do great, Fili. You’ve worked hard for this.”

Fili nods shakily and takes a breath.  
A door opens and a man motions for Fili to come in. Fili grabs his bag and multiple thick folders.  
He walks into a conference room and hands a few of the folders to the man who passes them out to the ten people watching him in the room.  
Taking a breath, he stands at the podium and plugs a flash drive in the computer and opens a presentation.

“Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to speak with you all. My name is Dr. Philip Durin of Durin Technologies, one of the leading providers in computer and robotic technologies. While the field of robotics and artificial intelligence has been primarily reserved for the service industry, we are looking at one of the first completely comprehensive AI systems the computer science world has to offer. We are introducing KILI, Kinetic Integrative Linguistic Intelligence,” he moves the slide.

“What does this mean? Our software is the most advanced on the market. This robot moves like a human, talks like a human, and not only that has the ability for error and discretion of a human. Before you I have sample coding and some of the finer pieces of mechanical engineering for this AI unit. We are a year away from a final product, but with possible funding, we could streamline this product.”

“And what kind of incentive is your uncle offering,” a smug blond man looks up at him.

Thranduil Greene, Fili holds back an eye roll.

“Durin Technologies and Enterprises is offering 10% in product share, a space on the board of directors, as well as say in the next independent KILI unit created.”  
“They’re customizable?” Another man at the table asks.  
“Completely. Male or female, race, body size, hair and eye color, but most importantly personality is your decision.”  
“We are working on a lot of promises, Dr. Durin.”  
“I realize that, but I can’t provide even a test model without funding. We can’t bankrupt our own company for one project. But Thorin would never let me present this on his behalf if it wasn’t a viable project.”

The group talks amongst themselves for a moment. Fili wipes his palms on his slacks, a nervous buzz running through him as Thranduil’s own engineers and computer scientists look over the codes and blueprints.  
The words soon hush and Thranduil looks at him.

“25% product share.”

Fili lets out a relieved sigh.

“I believe we can make that work, sir. Thank you,” Fili smiles eagerly.  
“I’ll have my lawyers meet with your uncle’s. This is incredibly impressive, Dr. Durin. However, if this product fails we want full and complete reimbursement of our funding.”  
“Understood, sir. Thank you.”

Thranduil looks dismissively and Fili takes that as his cue to leave. As he exits the room, he gives a smile to Thorin and nods.

“For 10?”  
“25.”  
“Fili,” he growls.  
“It’s the best shot we have, Iron Hills was wanting 50%. No one but Greene will offer us this much as such a little cost.”

Thorin grumbles and gets on his phone summoning the company’s lawyers.  
Fili sinks into a chair in utter relief.

_I’m bringing you back, Kili. I’m going to make this right._


	2. Look What I've Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili meets the new Kili for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kudo'd, commented, and bookmarked! It means the world to me!
> 
> Also I forgot to mention the theme song of this fic is Hurt by Johnny Cash, hence the title. I'm being inspired by a few more songs, so who knows, maybe a playlist will come in the future?

“Dr. Durin, can I speak with you, sir?”

Fili doesn’t look from the computer he’s hunched over.

“Is it important?” He answers focused on computer still. 

_If he could just get the sensors to the skin to react just a millisecond quicker…_

Ori blushes and nods quickly.  
“I…I think I’m done with the body, sir.”

Fili looks up with a quick pop of his head.

“You’re done?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Completely?”  
“With the external facets, yes.”  
“It’s been a week…”  
“I work fast, sir…” Ori smiles proudly.  
“I hope it didn’t compromise the quality,” Fili’s voice is stern.  
“Of course not, sir! I would never…I know how important this project is.”

Fili nods and gets up walking to the main lab. Ori practically jogging behind him to keep up.

When the door opens to the lab, Fili let’s out a shaky breath.  
He walks over slowly to the product on the slab.

Fili takes in the tanned skin, dark curls, a slightly upturned nose, so very different from his own…delicate freckles on the cheeks.

“Is it-“ Ori starts.  
“It’s amazing, Ori,” Fili breathes cutting him off.

Ori beams at the praise, watching as Fili inspects the android. He checks the eyes, the teeth.  
Its front tooth turned slightly inward.

_“Mama I don’t want braces, I like my teeth.”_  
“They’re crooked, Kili,” his mother's voice is gentle but stern.  
“But I like them, they’re mine.” 

Tears pool in the corners of his eyes, causing him to deftly wipe them with the sleeve of his jacket.

“You can go, Ori. Take the night off.”  
“Thank you, sir. Have a good night.”

Fili nods softly still focused on the product in front of him.  
When he breaks himself away he goes to the computer lab and approaches Tauriel.

“We’re calling it a night, Tauriel.”

The redhead turns around and looks with questioning eyes.

“Really? I still have to review the code and-“  
“Tauriel. Go home,” his voice is even, almost amused.  
“Are you going home too?”  
“Yes, in a little bit.”

Tauriel narrows her eyes for a second, before she sighs and grabs her things.

“Don’t do anything stupid tonight, Fili.”  
“Good night, Tauriel,” he smiles returning to his computer.

\---

It’s nearly midnight when he brings the finished software to the lab.  
Fili carefully hooks the data cable to the tiny cable to the port on the back of the product’s neck.

He turns back to his computer and presses **Upload File Data** and a percentage bar pops onto the screen with an hour long countdown.  
He sighs and gets up and goes to the small break room in the office, making a pot of coffee and soon pouring a cup before going back to the lab. 

He can’t help but pace.  
Coffee.  
Lab.

**42%**

Coffee again.  
Lab.

**68%**

Coffee and a granola bar.  
Lab.

**91%**

He has a full cup of coffee but doesn’t touch it.

**94%  
** 97%  
99% 

He holds his breath until it says **Download Complete**.

Carefully, Fili unplugs the data cable, replacing the piece of skin over the port. He sits back against his chair staring at the next button on the computer, Activate System.  
After a moment he clicks the prompt and waits, watching the face in front of him intently.

It takes nearly a minute for the eyes of the android to softly blink open. It doesn’t look over but merely sits up and looks inquisitively at its own body.

Fili watches in awe, his voice trapped in his throat.  
It looks over finally regarding Fili.  
The face isn’t upset nor pleased. Maybe confused. He can’t quite tell.

“Hi,” Fili finally says, his voice nearly failing him.  
“Hello,” it simply says.

The voice deep and pleasant, yet unfamiliar to Fili’s ears.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, unsure of what else to say.

It cocks its head as if processing the question.

“Cold, it’s cold in here.”

Fili nods and quickly gets up going into the office space before grabbing a set of standard gray sweats.

“Here, sorry. This will keep you warm.”

It tentatively takes the sweat pants and shirt. It starts to put them on and Fili smiles a little in relief that the cognitive software seems to be working fine.

“I’m Fili, by the way. Do you know who you are?” He asks as it dresses.

The android pulls the top on and then shakes his head, curls shaking.  
Fili nods with a smile.

“It’s alright, your name is Kili. Kinetic Integrative Linguistic Intelligence. Do you understand what that means?”

It scrunches its nose and shakes his head.

“You are artificial intelligence.”  
“A robot?”  
“Essentially.”  
“I don’t feel like a robot.”  
“No, you shouldn’t. You are...a very impressive and sophisticated android.”

It nods.

“So my name is Kili?”  
“If you don’t like it, you can change it. It's your name after all,” he offers gently.

It thinks for a moment and shrugs.

“I don’t mind it. It sounds a lot like yours.”

Fili gives it, no, _him,_ he gives _him_ a small smile.

“Purely coincidence,” he lies.

Kili nods in contemplation, analyzing his own hands.

“Did you make me?”  
Fili nods, “Myself and two others, Ori and Tauriel. You’ll meet them later.”

Kili nods again before placing his feet on the floor and testing his own balance. 

He takes a tentative step before nearly falling into Fili, who catches the android and helps him stand.

“Hey, I got you. Just take a moment to get used to being vertical. It will just take a second for your balance to adjust.”

Kili nods and takes another step more confident than the first time.

“Would you like to see the lab?” Fili offers, suddenly feeling ridiculous for doing this without Tauriel.

_She's so much better at socializing than me._

Kili looks down at him and nods once more to his relief, already looking around curiously.  
Fili smiles and shows him around the facility, showing him the labs and computers, still cautious to not overload him on too much information.

“Do you live here?”  
“I stay here a lot, but no. I have a home.”  
“Where will I stay?”

Fili motions for him to follow him to another wing of the facility.

“This is your quarters. Feel free to rearrange it and decorate it however you want. It has everything you could need. Bed, refrigerator, toilet. I provided you with a computer, well a laptop. It’s yours to use for whatever you want,” Fili explains.

Kili looks over everything in the room, smoothing his hand over the bed.

“Thank you, Fili. This is really nice. I...I don’t quite know what I am or why I’m here, but thank you for making this less...terrifying. Is it supposed to be this unnerving?” He lets out a low chuckle.

Fili scratches at his own blond curls sheepishly.

“I really don’t know. You’re the first.”  
“The first what?”  
“The first AI we’ve made. Well, the first sentient AI.”

Kili is silent for a moment.

“I’m not like a computer or something right?”

Fili shakes his head initially, but gives a small shrug with a nod.

“Sort of? You have and you process data. But to be honest, brains are just rudimentary non-electronic computers. You have a brain, an artificial brain, but it's still a brain. It processes no different than a human’s. I mean we gave you a head start. You have the knowledge of any average twenty-something year old person. I mean, I gave you the propensity to process better and store more information, but you're not going to be doing quantum physics anytime soon.”  
“So you made me smart?”  
“I gave you the ability to have above average intelligence, yes. You aren’t a super robot. Nothing you do is outside the realm of possibility for any other person. If you wish to foster a superior intellect, that’s your choice to make.”  
“You keep mentioning that. That I have choices.”  
“Well yes, you are the closest thing to being human without being human. You aren’t the first AI, many are used as practically slaves. That isn’t what you were designed for, you are an independent and discretionary individual.”

Kili nods taking his words in.  
Fili watches him carefully before going over to the desk in Kili’s room.  
He pulls out a pack of cards and holds them up.

“Do you know how to play Rummy?”  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Well let's make your first learning experience fun, yeah? Would you like to learn? We have several hours before anyone arrives here."

Kili smiles genuinely at the gesture and nods.

“I’d like that, and a cup of coffee would be nice too.”

Fili’s heart swells at the smile, something he hasn’t seen in nearly fifteen years.

“Of course Kili, anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ deanogarbage


	3. The Only Thing That's Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili meets Tauriel and Ori. Fili asks Kili some questions for Greene Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I have been so relieved to see so many enjoying this fic!
> 
> Chapter 4 will be quite a bit longer and I'm hoping to keep updating once a day!

Fili and Kili played cards through the early hours of the morning.  
Kili a quick study and soon playing as evenly as Fili, even winning a few games.

Fili makes sure he has plenty of food and drinks; his system designed to be not too different than a human’s. Already noticing his like for sweets and his ability to eat a lot of them. The trait an endearing reminder.

They focus mainly on the cards, Kili seeming purposefully quiet, just making sense of everything.

“Am I your robot?”  
“No, Kili.”  
“Am I someone’s.”  
“No, you are just you.”  
“So I don’t have job or something? I don’t have to like fold your clothes or clean?” He sounds almost amused.  
“No, Kili. I mean I would hope you would clean after yourself, just because it’s the polite thing to do.”

Kili laughs a bit as he sets down his last set of card.

“I won.”  
“Only that round,” Fili hums picking up the cards.

Kili rolls his eyes.

“I still won,” his voice playful yet sophomoric.

The familiar tone running a chill down his spine as he deals the cards for the next round.

\---

“You what?!” Tauriel yells as she storms into the lab looking for the android.  
Fili follows her with an amused chuckle.

“He’s not in there,” he calmly explains.  
“What did you do with him?” Tauriel gives him an accusatory glare, her green eyes flashing.

Fili motions for her to follow and takes him to the room he made for Kili. He opens the door showing her in.  
Kili is intently watching a video on his laptop in the bed and looks up at Fili with a smile.

“Hi Fili.”

Tauriel freezes, completely in shock.

“Good morning, Kili. I’d like you to meet Tauriel, she worked with me on your software coding.”

Kili sets the computer down and goes over offering his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, well I mean me meet you, I’m sure you know me better than me,” he jokes almost nervously.

Tauriel blinks looking at him. Kili pulls his hand away and looks at Fili with a soft frown. Fili gives him a reassuring smile as he pulls Tauriel out of the room.

“You’re freaking him out, Tauri.”

The words snapping her out of her trance.

“I’m freaking out! It actually works, oh my God. It’s actually real,” her voice rambles into frantic excitement.  
“He. He is real, his name is Kili.”

Kili stands by the doorway eavesdropping. 

“Okay, Kili. Kili is real. I mean I know I’m good at what I do, but I never actually thought…”  
“You’re great at what you do. He’s amazing. We sat and played Rummy last night, and he’s been listening to music all day.”  
“I wrote the music coding! He likes music! I have to talk to him and-”  
“Breathe, we take this slow and gentle. Once Ori gets in I want to take Kili to the lab. Ask him a few questions on video, send it to Greene Enterprises,” Fili explains. “Then you can bother him with your million questions.”

\---

Ori, while more subdued and professional, reacted similarly to Tauriel.  
It taking Fili a good snap in the face to break Ori of his trance as Kili once again offered a polite hand.

“Are all your friends so...weird?” Kili asks Fili as they walk together back to the lab.

Fili can’t help but laugh opening the automatic door with a security pin.

“I wish I could say no. Most of my friends are in the same field as me and will probably be as mystified when they find out what you are,” He answers honestly.  
“How many people know about me?”  
“Not many. Us and my uncle Thorin, he owns the lab. That’s really it.”  
“Will I get to meet him?”

Fili nods motioning for him to sit and sets up a video camera focusing it on Kili.

“He’s flying in, he’ll probably drop by tomorrow. He’s going to act gruff and dismissive, but be reassured, that’s just kind of who he is as a person,” he explains as Kili nods. “Okay I’m going to turn the camera on now, is that okay?”

Kili gives a quick nod, his fingers playing with the drawstring of the pants.  
Fili turns the camera on and takes a seat out of the view of the camera.

“Okay, can you tell me your name?”  
“Kili.”  
“Can you tell me something about yourself?”  
“I’m a robot.”  
“Artificial intelligence, but can you tell me something else about you?”

Kili and pauses thinking.

“I enjoy music.”  
“What kind of music?”  
“Rock, like classic rock. I don’t mind metal either, though it can get to scream-ish sometimes. I don’t like that.”  
“Why do you like it?”

Kili shrugs.

“I don’t know, I like how it makes me feel?”  
“Can you explain?”

Kili pauses again.

“I like the words. I mean I like the sounds, but I like the lyrics. They all tell stories.”  
“So you like stories? Do you like reading?”

Kili quickly shakes his head.

“Why not?”  
“It’s boring.”

He watches as Kili keeps fiddling with the string.

“How are you feeling being in here?”  
“It’s nice.”

Fili can already sense the ‘but’ coming.

“But?”  
“I’m bored. I want to, I don’t know...I just feel like I’m itchy and I want to get out.”  
“You feel trapped?”  
“No!” It comes out quicker and more expressive than intended. “No, I mean I want to do something, I guess. I know you would let me out if I wanted.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because you’re nice, and you told me I can make my own choices.”

Fili gives him a soft smile and a nod to confirm that.

“You can. Is there anything you’re excited to do?”

Kili thinks again.

“I want to go hiking. I want to go explore somewhere,” his voice almost wistful, his mind trailing off in thought.

_Lush and deep woods, tracking an animal, a bow and arrow deftly held in his hands…_

He shakes his head a little, to clear his head but reassured by Fili’s wide smile.

“I think we can make that happen, Kili. Thank you for being so open with me.”

Fili gets up and turns off the camera.

“Did I do okay?” Kili's voice soft and unsure.  
“You did great, Kili.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ deanogarbage


	4. What Have I Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili gets introspective, while getting closer to Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! And to some of the questions being asked in the comments: you all are on the right track, but I promise there are some surprises still in store. This fic is still in its infancy :D

Quiet.  
Everyone in the lab had gone home but Fili, who was curled up on a couch sleeping relatively peacefully.  
He however was bored.

“You need to sleep, just not as often. Maybe once a week, to recharge your system. More often if you’re physically active,” Fili had explained to him.

But now he was alone.

“I wonder if he’ll dream of electric sheep?” Tauriel hummed playfully in the computer lab outside his room. He found it a habit to listen to what was going on, even if he wasn’t invited into the conversation.

“Don’t be rude.”  
“What, it’s a book! Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? You know, like the movie Blade Runner is based off of? You have no sense of humor, Ori.”

Blade Runner. That’s what he was going to look up.  
He pulls out the computer and types it into the search bar.

Something he knew how to do before ever doing it. It was a strange feeling, having the feeling of memories but none actually present. He tried not to think about it too much. 

He didn’t know why he was here. But everyone seemed nice enough. Again, the feeling of trust yet no reason to trust these people who created him.

_Fili is basically your father, ew._

He shook his head, not wanting to think about the kind blond man as a father figure. Much too young. 

He looks for videos of the movie, immersing himself in the story and watching it with interest and a little bit of fear. Words like Replicants and genetic engineering pass by him. He watches videos of analysis and critique. In insinuations of things like mad science, Frankenstein, giving life to the dead, makes him slam the laptop shut.

He goes to the small bathroom provided for him and stares at the mirror. Gently he pokes at his skin and inspects his face, it’s his but yet he knows it isn't. It’s an illusion. He isn’t real. But dammit, he feels real.

_If I peel back my face will it just be a metal skeleton?_

He nearly gags at the disturbing thought. Shaking it from his mind, he looks at the olive freckled skin, dark hair and thick brows that make him look angry all the time. He’s pretty thin but he doesn’t feel weak. 

After a few moments, he turns away and heads back into the room. Picking the laptop up again, he turns on music and looks up pictures of the world. Trying to place something that is familiar. 

Maybe I’m not a robot, maybe I’m just in some weird mind erasing experiment and I’m trapped here and-

Okay, now he feels crazy. Fili seems nice. He would let him out. Right?

He can’t stand being in his own thoughts any longer. He walks into the room where Fili is sleeping and nervously sits on the ground next to him. His hand hovers wanting nothing more than the comfort of not being alone, but also not having the heart to wake the man.

He sits for a few minutes. He doesn’t need to sleep. But maybe he can try.  
He leans his head against the couch, listening to Fili’s soft and even breaths.

He thinks about Fili.  
He knows he has an uncle. Does he have parents? Siblings? Do they know what Fili does for a living? If they’re anything like Fili, they must be nice. Maybe proud too. Fili seemed quite proud.

Not a snobby proud, but confident. He wasn’t nearly as talkative as Tauriel, but not shy like Ori. Observant, that’s a good word, he seemed observant. Like he was taking in everything before he chose to speak. 

He closes his eyes, just picturing the man beside him.

He wondered what type of music Fili liked. What food did he eat? Did he like the sea or mountains more? Was he into sports? What kind of car did he drive? Would he let Kili drive it. He really wanted to try to drive.

He would ask Fili in the morning. Yeah, morning.  
He was surprised how easy his mind drifted off…

Slowly…

Into…

_Nothing…_

\---

Fili woke to a weight on his side and a genuinely rested feeling. Blinking his eyes open slowly he looks over to see the mop of curls resting on his hip. He can’t help but smile and against his better judgement, runs a hand through the dark tendrils.

The body on top of him stirs a little, but settles back almost nuzzling against the contact. Fili moves his hand before trying to gently wake Kili.

“Kili, hey, it’s time to get up,” his voice a soft whisper.

Kili startles his head popping up and looking confused.

“Hey it’s okay, what are you doing on the ground?” He asks with an amused smile.

Kili sits up rubbing his eyes before giving his body a stretch.

“I got lonely.”  
“You could have woken me up,” Fili frowns.

Kili shakes his head quickly.  
“No, you looked peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you. Just being around someone helped,” he smiles reassuringly.

Fili smiles back and sits up. Kili looks a little eagerly.

“Can we go out today?”  
“Out?”  
“Like anywhere. I just want to get out. Also, can I learn how to drive? I really want to drive. I also want different clothes and I want to go to the ocean, and the woods! I want to just explore. Can we do that?” His words rapid, a spark and energy in him that wasn’t present before.

Fili laughs at his excitement.  
“One thing at a time, Kili. We can go out. We can’t do all those things in one day. How about we go out for breakfast?”

Kili nods exuberantly. “Can we? Please? I just want to get out.”

“Come on, let me give you something to change into. I think I have some clothes other than sweats around,” Fili motions showing him to a private office.

He picks out a t-shirt and jeans for him, as well as a pair of sneakers, both being relatively the same size.

“I’ll let you change, I’m going to freshen up a bit.”

Fili hands him the clothes before he leaves, making sure he has his own to change into as well. He uses the bathroom and makes sure his own hair is tamed. His blond curls thrown into a messy bun on the back of his head and he makes sure his beard and mustache are trimmed and even. 

When he finishes he comes back to the office, Kili dressed and ready with an eager grin on his face.

“Are we going?”  
“Yup, let me get my keys.”  
“Can I drive?”  
“Ah, not yet.”

Kili gives him a pout as they leave the facility. Fili leads him out of the office building, people walking around with a busy energy. 

“Do all these people work for you?” He looks in impressed.  
“Oh God no. This is just the building we work in. There are a lot of companies in here. Law firms, doctors, graphic design, lots of things,” He explains, “Now when we actually go to Durin Technologies, then you’ll see everyone who works for my uncle and me.”

Kili nods as Fili shows him to a parking garage and eventually to his car. He loads Kili in and decides on taking him to a diner in the heart of the city.

Kili watches out the window, taking in all the people, the buildings, _the cars_.

Fili eventually pulls into an empty space. “We’re going to have to walk a little, is that okay?”  
Another excited nod, “I’d prefer that.”

Fili gets out of the car and locks it up, directing Kili to the diner. Kili maintaining a constant chatter, happily asking Fili about everything he doesn’t know, Fili doing his best to answer.

While Kili is in the midst of conversation, Fili instinctively stops at a crosswalk, Kili continuing to walk. It takes him a second to realize Kili isn’t going to stop walking.

“Kili!” He yells after him, running to pull him back as a car whizzes by. 

Kili gasps falling back into Fili’s chest as he’s pulled. Fili’s heart racing, holding him to his chest.

“What the hell were you doing?” Fili breathes out, his voice breaking a little.  
“I didn’t realize...I didn’t know…” Kili stutters out.

_Mercurial. Absent-minded. Dreamy. Careless. Impulsive._

Traits he predetermined. Traits Kili was destined to have. In all other instances this would be something to celebrate, clearly the coding worked.

_I gave him the same damn traits, that killed my brother._

Fili turns him around quickly.

“The world is dangerous, Kili. You have to pay attention. You have to be careful,” he reprimands, a tenderness still in his words.

Kili guiltily nods and shoves his hands into the jean pockets, his head hanging a bit.

“I’m sorry, Fili.”

Fili sighs giving him a reassuring smile, hooking his arm with Kili’s.

“Just stay close, okay? Let’s get some pancakes and coffee, yeah?”

Kili smiles back and only moves when the crossing signal pops up.


	5. The Old Familiar Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili get closer. Thorin shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone as always for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I appreciate it all so much! :D <3

Kili’s mood greatly improved from the slight debacle as soon as the triple decker pancakes were set in front of him. Whip cream, chocolate syrup, peanuts, and a cherry on top were enough to make Fili’s own stomach growl in jealousy at his meager eggs, bacon, and toast.

Kili digs into the sugary pile, stuffing large bites into his mouth. His voracious appetite clear, even asking to steal some of Fili’s food as he piles it onto his plate.

“This is so good, Fili! I mean it looked good, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so rich,” he hums talking with his final mouthful.  
“Swallow before you talk, Kili,” his voice warning but an amused look on his face.

Kili nods with a blush, a dramatic swallow following, “I know, sorry.”  
He picks up the cup of coffee, loaded with sugar and cream, guzzling it down as well.

“Good first breakfast?”  
“Excellent first breakfast. Can we go explore somewhere after we finish?”  
“I suppose you need some clothes to call your own.”

Kili nods in agreement, ready to leave right then.  
“Slow your horses, Kee,” the nickname slipping out before he can stop himself, “I have to pay.”

Kili beams at the pet name.  
“Kee, is that my nickname? Do I get a nickname already?”  
“Ah sure, it was just a verbal flub.”  
“But I like it, Kee. Does that make you Fee?”

Fili ignores him standing up to go pay. He scrubs his face, battling his own inner turmoil.  
When he comes back, he gives Kili a smile trying to change the mood.

“Let’s go get you some clothes.”  
“What am I allowed to get?” Kili gets up, following him out.  
“Anything you want. Well you should at least get a nice suit, we go to a lot of galas and dinners.”

Kili scrunches his nose cutely at him.  
“That sounds boring and stuffy.”  
“It’s part of the job.”  
“Well I don’t work, I shouldn’t have to go.”  
“No, people will want to see you. You’re coming to everything.”

Kili walks at his side making sure he doesn’t make a near fatal mistake again.

“So I’m going to be a glorified freakshow?”  
“Kili, that’s not how it’s going to be.”  
“It sounds like it.”  
“Let’s not talk about this now. Come on, here is a nice store. Grab whatever you like.”

Kili sighs and looks through the store. His eyes naturally falling to casual tees and comfortable flannel. He grabs a couple pairs of jeans, and tries on some shoes hesitantly giving two pairs to Fili.

“You sure it’s okay I get all this?”

Fili nods with a smile, “Very sure. I want you to have your own things.”

Kili wearily nods but looks over grabbing a few hooded jackets and pleasing Fili by getting a few dress shirts and pants.

“We will get you a custom suit later,” Fili says as they set the items on the counter.  
“That sounds expensive.”  
“Our company does well, and you having your own things is worth it.”

Kili nods with a little smile as the cashier rings up the clothes. As soon as they walk out of the store, Fili’s phone starts to ring, Ori’s name popping up on the screen.

“Yes, Ori?”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt or bother you, sir, but your uncle is here. He’s demanding to see you and the KILI unit,” Ori frantically tells him in a hushed whisper.

Fili groans a little, not having expecting Thorin so early.

“Please tell him we’re on our way. We will be back within the hour,” Fili attempts to calm him before hanging up. “Sorry to cut the morning short, my uncle is at the lab and wants to see you so we have to head back.”

Kili nods a little, bummed but understanding. Fili soon gets to the car and drives back. After they park in the large garage, Fili takes the bags of clothes for Kili and brusquely walks to the office, Kili trailing behind him.

Kili trying to remind himself of what Fili said about his uncle, not exactly expecting as warm a welcome like he got from Tauriel and Ori.

Fili rushes in handing Kili his bag and motioning him to his room.  
“Thorin? Ori?” He walks back to the main lab seeing Thorin looking over data with Ori.

Thorin looks up at him and gives him an almost angered look.

“Where have you been?”  
“I took Kili to breakfast and do some shopping.”  
“Where is it now?”  
“Kili’s in his room.”  
“I am in debt to Thranduil, because of this project, and you just take a multimillion dollar piece of equipment ‘out on the town’?” His timbre low and harsh.  
“He’s not a thing, he’s a person. He needs exercise and stimulation, just like you and me,” Fili defends.  
“Then build a gym! If Thranduill heard how careless-”  
“Thranduil knew what I was creating. This isn’t some house servant AI to do my laundry or wash my dishes. This is a person. A free thinking person.”

Thorin gives him a glare of warning before his eye catches movement from the doorway. He looks at Fili.

“It’s standing outside the door, listening,” he tells him in a low voice.  
“Kili, you can come in,” Fili calls out softly.

Kili shuffles from the other side of the doorway and comes in looking guilty. He goes over to Thorin and offers is hand.  
“Hello Thorin, it’s nice to meet you.”

Thorin looks down and takes his hand, sizing up the android.

“Sir or Dr. Durin, only. Did you not teach it any manners?” He looks accusingly at Fili.

Fili grits his jaw, biting his tongue against a comment.  
Kili shrinks back next to Fili with a soft, “Sorry, sir.”

Fili gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“Kili, why don’t you go find Tauriel. Tell her I told her to show you some of her computer games.”

Kili nods and tucks tail quickly leaving the room.

“You didn’t have to be cruel,” Fili mutters flatly, taking a seat knowing he’s in for a lecture.  
“It’s disrespectful.”  
“He’s Kili.”  
“Kili, the real Kili, was a child and would have learned respect by now.”  
“He’s not disrespectful, he just didn’t know. Just like Kili, you always expected us to be little perfect adults when we weren’t. He looks like an adult but he’s still learning.”  
“So you created an inferior product?”

Fili sighs scrubbing his face with both hands.  
“No, Thorin. He is exactly what I intended him to be.”  
“An immature impolite unintelligent child that got himself killed.”

Fili jumps up pushing Thorin into the lab wall a loud growl. His forearm pushing into his windpipe.

“I’m sorry, Frerin died. I’m sorry you’re still bitter about it and feel like you’re the only brother to ever suffer loss. I lost my brother too and I did something about it. You can be angry at me all out want, but don’t you dare take it out on Kili or my brother, neither who deserve your misdirected ire,” Fili hisses out.

Thorin struggles to swallow as he pushes back glaring at his nephew.

“Get out, I’ll send you data later and the next time you see Kili you will apologize to him,” Fili threatens.

Thorin rubs at his neck leaning down grabbing his satchel.  
“Thranduil wants to see him within the month, he was impressed with the video you sent,” he mutters leaving the lab then out of the office without much as a goodbye.

Fili lets out a shaky breath before he goes to find Kili in Tauriel’s lab happily playing a game she coded with him.

“Fili! Have you seen Tauriel’s games? Aren’t they amazing?” He eagerly asks, grabbing his hand and pulling him over close to him.

“I have, this one is great,” he admits.

“Get a chair and play it with me, Tauriel won’t give me any hints and she threatened Ori. Good thing she’s scared of you,” Kili teases as Fili takes a seat next to him looking over at a blushing Ori.

“You don’t even need that much help, Kili, you’re figuring it out quicker than I did,” Ori admits.

Fili softly laughs watching as Kili plays, a pleased smile from that knowledge.  
He relaxes in the company of the three, watching as Kili plays.

Kili’s thick brows knitted in concentration, his well defined jaw clenching occasionally, his lean but strong hands clicking rapidly...hands he wanted nothing more than to hold and his teeth biting the full lips he wanted nothing more than to-

Fili clears his own head with a small shake trying to focus back on the game.

_He is your brother, you can’t forget that._

"Kili, pay attention to that character right there," Fili points to the screen, "He's hiding something from you."


	6. My Empire of Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop between Fili and Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I can't tell you how awesome it is to have people having conversations about my fic! I'm constantly surprised by the interest and discussion around this fic! :D

The next several days were flooded with business calls, wireless conferences, and financial reports as well as a few phone interviews. The AI community was officially aware of Kili and his impressive human-likeness.

While the days were busy for Fili, Tauriel, and Ori, it meant they were dreadfully boring for Kili.

It was easy the first few days, he occupied himself with the computer games Tauriel had made. The games were immersive, with characters whose actions and personalities developed depending on the player’s actions. It was fun, for awhile, but his body naturally craving activity and attention.

When he lamented to Ori with his plight, having much rather complained to him than Fili, the young man offered using the internet for indoor activities.

“People post online all sorts of workouts and activities you can do just in your own home. I know it’s not exactly what you want, but it can hold you over until this all passes,” he kindly offers.

“Thanks, Ori,” he sighs softly.

“Tauriel and I are going to try to convince him to go out to dinner tonight, so we can all get out. Fili is nicer than his uncle...I’ve worked for them both, but when it comes to work, he’s just as big of a bear as Thorin,” Ori quietly admits.

He frowns a little, not wanting to associate his kind and patient Fili with that awful man.

“Was Fili raised by him?”

Ori nods a little.

“Him and his mom, I remember Thorin saying Fili’s father died when he was really young.”  
“And he was an only child?”  
“No, I think he has a brother? I know he mentioned him once, but he really doesn’t like to talk about his family, if Thorin is any indication, they have some...unresolved family issues,” Ori’s voice is soft as he finishes his cup of coffee.

He took Ori’s advice and found videos to occupy his time and stayed clear of Fili as he busily worked in his office and lab. He discovered he was pretty well in shape. None of the videos he found that difficult to complete despite the people in the videos sweating and breathing hard, his skin completely dry and his breath hardly elevated.

Little things like that spiralling him down from the notion of his own humanity.

_You’re not a human, you’re a thing...a multimillion dollar piece of equipment._

He pushed himself out of the thoughts and back into the videos. He found that yoga was nice, even if it was incredibly easy. He liked just emptying his mind and connecting with his breathing. 

Sitting crossed legged on the floor in just the sweatpants he was gifted with on his first day was how Fili found him several hours later. There was serene music and a woman’s soft and ethereal voice guiding what sounded like a meditation.

Fili smiled at the slight silliness of it all, but finding it so inherently Kili. 

Fili was always the uptight and serious one, getting his doctorate’s degree before he was 30 and majoring in subjects like computer engineering. He always pictured Kili being the one to take a skip year to travel the world, joining the Peace Corp, and coming home to barely get a degree in something like philosophy or art before moving on to the next adventure.

“Kili?”

His eyes pop open and he grins scrambling up quickly.

“Hi, are you done?”  
“Not quite, but Ori and Tauriel are insisting we take a break for dinner. Would you like to come?”  
“Yes! Let me change and I’ll be right there!” He grins, excitedly and unabashedly changing in front of him.

_Why did Ori have to give him such a nice ass?_

He pulls away from watching and leaves him to it, Tauriel and Ori already waiting. Kili nearly runs out a few minutes later with his overly pleased look.

“Where are we going to eat?”  
“We thought pizza sounded good?” Tauriel offers, Kili instantly nodding.  
“That sounds great, let’s go,” he heads to the door already excitedly telling them about his day just happy to be going out and being with them, mainly Fili.

Fili still a little distracted, spending more time on his phone texting and sending emails than participating in the conversation. Tauriel happily talking with Kili, as they walk to the pizzeria down the street. The two getting along well with the same high energy and quirky sense of humor. Ori floating between them and Fili, offering some help on business matters when asked. Tauriel having a strict ‘if I’m off the clock, don’t talk shop with me’ attitude.

When they get to the restaurant they sit in a booth, naturally assuming Kili would sit with him, he frowns a little when he slips in next to Tauriel, the two barely stopping their conversation. Ori sits next to him giving him a sympathetic glance.

They get drinks and order, Fili still on his phone working finding it harder and harder to focus with Tauriel and Kili’s conversation full of laughs and excited and rushed words. 

“It’s definitely not as good as the first movie I mean Han is actually the hero, he risks his life for her!” Kili explains his voice loud and excited.

_This hand brushes against hers._

“No way, Leia is the true hero I mean there would be no movie without her! The Rebel Alliance would be in shambles!” Tauriel is louder if that could be possible.

_Their thighs pushed together._

“Without Han there is no Luke, no Leia, no story! He is the real-”

_Flirting. They’re flirting with each other._

“Would you two shut up?” He bites out, all three jumping at the harsh tone.

Tauriel furrows her brows, clearly offended.

“Who shoved a stick up your ass?” She shoots back.  
“You two were getting loud, you we’re making a scene,” he defends himself.  
“We weren’t that loud, if you wanted peace and quiet you could have stayed back at the office. I’m sorry we’re trying to have fun and you seem to have zero interest in socializing with us.” Tauriel snaps at him.

Kili gives a worried look between the two.

“Can we not fight, please?” His voice is soft and deep, a powerful rumble under the words.

Fili glances over at him, feeling a bit guilty at his words. 

Tauriel nods sheepishly and Fili follows her lead, “We won’t Kili, I’m sorry.”

Kili looks down regretting wanting to go out, feeling tense and uncomfortable. The pizza soon comes out and they all eat quietly. Fili puts his phone away and gets his pizza.

“I agree with Kili,” he says softly. The three look up confused. “Han Solo is by far the real hero of Star Wars. Luke and Leia would have never met, much less be successful without him.”

Kili gives him a small smile at his words. Tauriel huffs, causing the four to fall into an in depth conversation on the ins and outs of Star Wars. The tone of the dinner changing to something not entirely what it was before, but more light-hearted as they eat and talk. Kili admitting to only having seen the first original films, causing a whole other conversation.

They eat pizza and have share several pitchers of beer, just enjoying each other's company for the night, staying out for a couple hours. Kili enjoying the pizza and beer, revelling in the warm buzzing feeling the beer gives him. He leans his head next onto the taller woman’s shoulder.

Tauriel gives out a soft laugh looking up at Fili.

“He can be drunk? How is that helpful?” She snorts.  
“It’s not helpful, it’s just fun,” He grins drinking the last of his beer, tipsy as well, “It’s human, Tauri.”

Kili hiccups out a small chuckle, “Thank you, Fee. Don’t take away my fun, Tauriel.” He nuzzles into her shoulder.

Fili rolls his eyes holding back a jealous outburst, “Okay before you pass out, let’s get you home. I’ll call a taxi for you two.”

They all soon head out of the restaurant, cars waiting for Tauriel and Ori. Fili holds Kili up by his arm after he drunkenly makes sure to give hugs to them both before they leave.

“I like them a lot. They’re so nice,” Kili slurs a little hanging onto Fili.  
“They would both be happy to hear that,” He smiles.  
“You were mean tonight. You’ve been mean ever since your uncle came,” he pouts as he’s practically dragged along.  
“I’m sorry, Kili. I will try my hardest to be nicer,” he earnestly promises.  
“Good, cause I like you the most. I don’t want to not like you. Or you to not like me. Do you like me Fili?”  
“Yes, Kili. I like you a lot.”  
“Okay, good.”

He soon gets Kili back into the lab and to his room. Kili giggling and babbling the entire way, Fili a bit unsteady himself but doing his to get Kili into the bed. 

As he moves to lay Kili down, he pulls Fili down onto him with a crooked grin. 

“Stay with me, Fili,” he drunkenly begs.  
“Kili, I shouldn’t,” he moves to pull away weakly.  
“Please,” Kili begs again, before gently pressing his lips against Fili’s, “Please?”

Fili sucks in a breath, not pulling away from the kiss until Kili does. He looks down at Kili for a moment before he kisses him himself. Kili’s hands move to the blond’s hair, his hips pushing up against Fili’s. It isn’t until Kili lets out a soft moan does he pull back quickly.

Kili looks up confused. “Fili?”  
“We can’t do this.”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re drunk, I’m taking advantage of you.”  
“I think that’s up to me to decide and you aren’t, please come back,” he pulls at Fili’s hand.

Fili leans over and kisses his forehead.  
“Go to sleep, Kili. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Kili frowns still holding his hand. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’ll still be here, Kili. I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” he compromises.

Kili nods a little as he closes his eyes.

“It feels like I’m floating, like the stars are pulling me up to them,” he mumbles under his breath.  
“You have the spins,” Fili reassures him.

Kili gives a soft hum still holding his hand. After a few minutes, Fili watches his breathing even out and Kili fall asleep. He gently pulls his hand away, moving to carefully take his shoes off. He covers him with a blanket before he leaves the room.

As soon as he gets to his office he shuts the door and slides against the wall to the floor, tears pooling down his cheeks. 

_What have I done?_


	7. Upon My Liar's Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili talk and leave for a meeting with Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all who comment and kudo'd! Sorry this too a little bit longer, I'm trying to figure out where I'm taking this fic so consider this the interlude :D

Fili wakes in the morning to the smell of coffee and a rustling in the next room over. He blearily gets up and uses the restroom before heading into the small kitchen area, bedhead and all.

Kili fumbling with the coffee maker, trying to make a pot struggling with the filter and grounds. 

“Filter goes in first,” Fili smiles leaning on the doorway, Kili nearly jumping out of his skin.  
“Fili! I didn’t know you were up. I was just going to make coffee,” he looks over sheepishly.

Fili smiles and goes over and helps him, Kili grinning ear to ear.  
“How did you sleep?” Kili asks carefully.  
“Good, and you?”  
“Good, really good. I think I dreamed last night.”

Fili looks over at him. “Really?”  
Kili nods. “I think so, like I saw things. Things I don’t think happened.”  
“What did you see?”

Kili pauses closing the lid of the coffee maker.

“It was kind of weird. We kissed, and I was floating in the night sky,” He admits shyly.

Fili listens, almost letting out a sigh of relief.

“You kissed me?”

Kili blushes a little and nods. “I’m sorry, I know that’s weird…”

Fili tries to reassure him with a shake of his head.

“Drinking sometimes gives you funny dreams.”  
“Yeah...I don’t want you to think I’m going to randomly kiss you or something. We’re just friends, more like brothers really.”

Fili gives him a tight smile. “Yeah, friends.”

Kili hums watching as the coffee drips.  
“Is my....orientation predetermined too? Did you decide that?”

Fili shakes his head.  
“Completely your decision. You have free will,” Fili explains.

Kili grabs a mug in response with a small nod.

“Are you gay?” he bluntly asks.

Fili looks at him.

“I’ve been with men and women.”  
“I don’t know what I am,” he sighs softly. “I think Tauriel is really pretty though and she’s really nice. Am I allowed to date people?”

Fili bites the inside of his cheek, pulling a cup down as well.

“I don’t see why not...you are really just a week old though. You should be careful. Don’t give your heart away so easily,” he lightly warns.

Kili smiles over at him. “I won’t, don’t worry. Who would want to be with a robot anyways?”  
“Android, and you would be surprised.”

Kili pours them coffee. “Really? Why? Is it a creepy fetish or something?” His nose scrunches.

Fili genuinely laughs.

“Well maybe, but people can make androids of anyone. The man, Thranduil Greene, that we’re going to go see tomorrow, he lost his wife, he’s very interested in making an android of her.”

Kili still scrunches his nose. “That’s kind of creepy. Can you do that though? Make an android of someone who is dead?”

Fili nods quickly. “It can be done. Most people just want companions though. Their perfect soul mate or even just a friend. There is a large market and reasons why people want you. No you per se, but the technology we used to make you,” Fili explains trying to dodge the subject.

Kili sips his coffee before jumping up and sitting on the counter top. 

“So what am I expected to do now, now that I’m here?”  
“You become my example of the successes of the KILI unit. You are already becoming a celebrity in the AI community. After a few more test units, we will be able to offer our services to the public.”

Kili hums into the mug as he sips.

“So where does this Thranduil live?”  
“A couple hours drive east. It’s right near a national forest. I thought we could stay a day there to ourselves and go hike and explore,” he offers with a smile.

Kili lights up at that, bouncing a little. “Really we are? Just the two of us?”

Fili nods with a smile. “We have to go to some meetings with Thranduil but then yes, just us and all the woods you could want to explore.”

Kili beams, forgetting the coffee. “For how long? Should I pack? When are we leaving?”

Fili chuckles at his reaction. “This afternoon we’ll drive over. We’ll only be there for a couple days.”

Kili quickly finishes his coffee and runs off to his room, his gangly limbs making him resemble an excitable puppy.

“I have to pack! We’re going on an adventure!”

Fili snorts rolling his eyes with a fond grin and follows after him knowing he will need help picking clothes out.

\---

The drive to Greene Industries took several hours. Fili usually preferring to fly places due to boredom, but this entire car ride he found quite entertaining as he watches Kili’s eagerness of seeing the world outside of the city.

Kili insisting on picking the proper music and stopping at gas stations to get soda and chips for the full road trip experience. Fili happily obliging him, the two making conversation during the ride, Fili telling him about his college experiences and his travels around the world working for his uncle.

Kili hanging onto every word, hoping desperately he too will be able to explore the world, especially with Fili. 

They soon arrive at their modest hotel, Kili happy that it backs up to the forest with a small creek babbling outside of the room, which only had one large bed. 

“I figured you wouldn’t really be sleeping that much, since you don’t have to?” Fili flippantly mentions.

“No, I like sleeping. I wake up feeling good. Plus I want to dream again.”

Fili doesn’t argue and stays to his side while Kili stays to his, staying up later, looking up things online as usual, desperate to watch and listen all he can about the world.

Waking the next morning, he finds himself tangled up with Kili. The two close and cuddled together, Fili’s head resting against Kili’s chest. There is a heartbeat but it’s not the deep thrumming sound of a human, it’s almost mechanical, quicker paced with a slight tinny sound to it. 

He knows he should pull away, he knows that he can move and Kili will never know. 

But he stays.

He stays and even nuzzles himself further into Kili’s arms. When the android eventually wakes he gives a light squeeze before looking down.

“Morning,” he whispers softly.  
“Morning,” Fili returns unsure of how Kili will respond.  
“I’m not sure how this happened,” he sounds amused.  
“Clearly we both cuddle.”  
“Are you okay with this?”  
“Yeah, Kili.”  
“I don’t know what this means.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you…? Are we…?”

Fili looks up at him with a soft look.

“What do you want it to mean?”  
“That I don’t have to be alone with you.”

Fili smiles at that and nods, “You never have to be alone with me.”

“You don’t mind this?”  
“I would have moved if I did.”

Kili grins at that and just hugs him closer, the two quiet for awhile.

Fili desperately wants to kiss him. He wants to cup his cheek and pull him close, their lips searching desperately for a love they know intrinsically can’t be.

Yet, he doesn’t.

Fili looks up after a few moments and lets out a soft sigh.

“We have to get dressed, Thranduil is expecting us.”  
“Do I have to dress up?”  
“You need to dress nice. Thranduil is very much a first impressions kind of guy.”

Kili scrunches his nose before burying his face into Fili’s curl, taking a deep breath in before sighing. “Okay, well help me pick something out. I don’t know what is nice.”

Fili nods sitting up and looks over pushing the curls out of Kili’s face as he stares up at him, the two sharing eye contact for a moment before both pulling away to face the day ahead of them.


	8. I Wear This Crown of Thornes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili meet with Thranduil at Greene Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! :D

The drive to Greene Industries was filled with a nervous energy between the two men.

Kili worried about what the meeting could be like.

Fili worried because he knew what it would be like.

Thranduil wasn’t a kind man and had never treated him, his uncle, or their company with much respect. For all intents and purposes, Greene Industries was the rival to Durin Technologies. Fili didn’t know the full history of what happened between Thranduil and his uncle, but he knew it was ugly and left both with bad blood.

As they arrive, they are waved through security as Fili gives the guard identification. They are directed to the main entrance with a valet stop. He wants to roll his eyes at the formality but obliges, getting out with Kili and letting someone take his car to a parking area. He gives a reassuring glance to Kili who is nervously straightening out the dress shirt under the suit jacket.

“Do I look okay?” He asks softly as an assistant approaches them and leads them into the building.

“You look great, Kili. Don’t worry. All the pressure is on me, just be yourself,” he gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Is there anything I can do to help you? What is he looking for?”  
“Just be yourself,” he repeats gently as they are lead through the stark white building he had just been in nearly a year prior.

They are taken through limited access hallways and up elevators until they reached their final destination. The floor was unlike the rest of the alabaster building, it was darker with wood embossing. The assistant approached a large mahogany door and knocked carefully before opening the door and slipping in.

“Mr. Greene, Dr. Durin and his companion have arrived,” the timid voice of the man echoed through the office, Kili trying to sneak a peek inside with just a sliver of the door left cracked open. 

Fili lightly pushes him up, with a stern yet lighthearted look. The assistant must have been waved to continue, for no voice answered, yet he returned.

“Mr. Greene will see you now.”

Fili takes a breath in and leads Kili into the room motioning him to take a seat before Thranduil, himself sitting after.

Kili only glances at the man once before, clamming up and lowering his gaze. The man was the definition of sophistication and superiority. The room was decorated in rich deep wood with red and green accents, but still held a cold and distant feeling that contrasted with the warmth of what the room should have been.

_And I thought I had angry eyebrows…_

“Dr. Durin,” Thranduil nods in acknowledgement. Fili dips his head back.  
“Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Greene,” he responds politely as he sits.  
“And this is, Kili was it?” He studies the android, sitting forward a bit.

Kili lifts his head to make eye contact.

“Ah, yes sir,” he nods, pushing his shoulders back trying to grant himself confidence.

Thranduil’s gaze is scrutinizing as he takes Kili in before moving back to Fili.

“First things first, how are the monetary outlooks going per unit?”  
“We are looking at three million for a base model unit, but we believe personalization can increase to five.”  
“This project was seven.”  
“Yes, but there was considerable troubleshooting. We also, like you recommended, pushed the limits of customization.”

Thranduil nods looking back at Kili.

“Will this be the base model look?”

Fili quickly shakes his head.

“No, Kili is Kili. There will only be one of him.”

Thranduil raises his eyebrows at him knowingly.

“May I speak to Kili alone?”

Fili freezes looking quickly over at Kili.

“That’s up to him to decide.”

Kili nervously bites at the inside of his cheek but nods.

“Of course, sir.”

Fili hesitantly stands and exits the room.

_He’s going to ruin everything. He’s going to tell him everything._

As soon as the door shuts, Thraduil gets up and saunters to the front of his desk and leans against it in front of Kili.

“I have only seen the one video of you, Kili. Please tell me about how your first we of life, has it been enjoyable?” He tone cool and gentle, as if almost speaking to a child.

Kili nods quickly.

“Yes, very. Fili, Ori, and Tauriel have been great friends to me, they’ve taught me so much already.”

Thranduil smiles at his response.

“And has adjusting to your newfound humanity been difficult?”

“No,” Kili answers shaking his head, “I understood a lot of things already. Fili said that I have preexisting knowledge. I know a lot of things, I just don’t always know how I know those things. But there is still a lot I’m learning.”

“What are some of the things you’ve learned?”

Kili thinks before responding, “Well I know a lot about movies, I like them a lot.”

“What is your favorite so far?”

“Blade Runner,” his response is quick.  
“Ah a movie about androids like yourself. What makes it your favorite?”

“Everything about robots and androids just seems...scary. Like we can hurt people or we are out for world domination or something. I just want to be human. A lot of people don’t know if Deckard, the main guy, is a replicant or not because the replicants are so human-like. The lines are blurred and while there are bad replicants, some of them, maybe like Deckard, just want to be regular humans. I know I can’t be human, but Fili is teaching me how to be the most human possible,” he admits carefully.

Thranduil smiles at his response, “That is quite introspective of you. How do you feel about Fili making you?”

“I don’t know? Good, I guess? I’m happy I’m here.”  
“And Fili making more androids doesn’t bother you?”

Kili shakes his head again, “No, it would be nice to meet someone like me. Even if I don’t know them for a long time, it would make me happy to be there to help other androids out, so they aren’t scared and alone like I was.”

“Why were you scared?”  
“Have you ever had the feeling of suddenly coming into existence?”  
“I’m sure when I was an infant.”  
“Exactly, babies don’t remember things. I however remember it, it’s a terrifying feeling. Especially when you have no idea who and what you are,” he brusquely defends himself.

Thranduil raises his hands in a placating manner. 

“I apologize, that sounded rude,” he pauses, “How do you feel about Fili making units based off of people who have previously been deceased?”

Kili furrows his brows a little hesitant to answer.

“It’s okay to be candid; I want _your_ honest opinion,” His voice smooth and low, Kili swearing the word your reverberated in his own chest.

Kili sits up a little and messes with his shirt.

“I think it’s a little odd. I shouldn’t judge, but it is still a little off-putting.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“It’s just...making someone to replace someone else isn’t comparable. They can never be that person. It’s not fair to us or the memory of that person.”

Thranduil looks almost amused at his statement, however Kili continues.

“I know you lost your wife, sir, but I don’t think bringing her back through something like me is the best idea,” Kili continues.  
“Excuse me?” Thranduil gives him a look of warning.  
“I think it would be incredibly selfish of you to replace an actual human with a robot, she wouldn’t be your wife. She maybe could look like your wife, but she would never be her.”

Thranduil glares and stands leaning into Kili’s space, “If only you knew of your own hypocrisy.”

He paces over to the door opening it and going over to Fili in the hallway.

“You have six months to make my unit or I’m pulling funding and will repossess what is rightfully mine,” he orders as he stalks out of sight.

Kili sits frozen for a moment before turning to look at Fili who hurries in.

“I think I messed up, Fee,” he whispers apologetically looking up at the blond.

Fili shakes his head and motions him to come over.

“He’s an ass, don’t worry about him okay? Are you okay?” Fili asks worriedly looking him over

Kili just nods moving to hug him, resting his head on Fili’s shoulder.

“Can we go now? I want to go to the woods and explore and forget about this place.”

Fili hugs him back gently kissing his cheek, “We can do that, Kee. Let’s go.”


	9. Full of Broken Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili takes Kili to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry this update took longer than the others. Life kind of got in the way. Thank you to all who continue to comment, kudo, and bookmark! :D

“How much long til we’re there?” Kili bounces anxiously looking at the passing forest through the car window.

“I think just another couple minutes, just be patient,” Fili laughs following the directions on the GPS.

After they left Thranduil’s office, they went back to the hotel and changed into more comfortable clothes for hiking in the cool verdant forest.

Fili soon stops in an open clearing for parking cars. There was an official looking sign, brown and worn, with engraved cream colored letters reading ‘Mirkwood Falls 3.5’ with an arrow pointing to the opening.

Kili eagerly gets out taking a deep inhale and letting out a sigh. “It smells so nice out here!”

The blond packs a small backpack with waters and trail mix, at Kili’s insistence, as he watches the android bouncing in ansty anticipation. “Fee, hurry up!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. You’re so impatient,” he teasingly huffs throwing the backpack over his shoulders.

He walks over and trails behind Kili as they start the hike. Kili takes in the full experience, asking Fili every now and then what a plant is and inspecting every rock or pebble he deems interesting.

“I’m not carrying a load of rocks for you.”  
“I’ll carry them myself.”  
“Take nothing but pictures, leave nothing but footprints.”

The now signature scrunched face Fili loves so much shows up.

“What does that even mean?”  
“It’s a slogan used to deter people from taking things and to not litter.”  
“I don’t think they’ll miss a couple of rocks.”

Fili shrugs. “That’s on your conscience,” he says with faux seriousness.

This seems to make the hike proceed quicker, Kili not stopping every twenty paces. The android keeps a constant chatter the first hour or so, before they both fall into silence, the two just hiking next to each other, enjoying the serenity of the moment. 

The hike is long and somewhat arduous; Fili gulping down water and breathing heavily. Kili, however, seemed just as energized as he started, a huge smile plastered on his face.

After awhile, the sound of soft water is heard by the two, causing Kili to run off in the direction of the source. Fili groans and tries to keep up as the water sound intensifies into an almost constant roar.  
Kili halts in his tracks with a gasp, causing Fili to nearly knock him over and steady him by his waist.

“Fili, it’s beautiful!” Kili looks up at the large waterfall in complete awe.

“I thought you’d like it,” he gives a modest smile.

Kili walks over to the river bed and sits looking up at the waterfall before he turns back to look at Fili who is more focused on watching him. With Kili’s look, he walks over and sits next to Kili who immediately hooks his arms with Fili’s and rests his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”  
“It’s no problem, really.”  
“But you still didn’t have to.”  
“I wanted to.”  
“I know, and that’s what makes it special,” he leans over kissing Fili’s cheek.

Fili looks over at him with a smile.

“I thought you said I wouldn’t have to worry about you trying to kiss me?” The words have no bite or accusation to them, more amusement than anything.

Kili blushes a little, his words stammering a little. “I-I mean, it was just...I didn't mean…”

Fili shakes his head with a soft laugh. “I'm just teasing, Kili. I don't mind, really.”

The head of dark curls snaps up quickly. He studies Fili’s face for a brief moment before leaning in to steal the older man’s lips. Fili doesn’t pull back, only returning the gesture, his hand going up to cup Kili’s cheek. 

After a few heated moments, they two breakaway, and lock eyes with small smiles. Fili looks down and starts to pull off his hiking boots. 

“Let’s go swimming.”  
“What? Here?”  
“Yeah, the water is great. I used to come here when I was a kid. It’s so nice,” he says while starting to pull off his jeans and his shirt.

Kili watches as Fili peels off his briefs and starts to undress himself. He is soon being dragged into the water by Fili. His teeth chatter at the cool water on his skin as Fili takes him to about chest deep in the water.

“I thought you said this is nice?”  
“It is! I’m sweating like crazy.”

Kili makes a disgusted face before Fili pulls him close and wraps his arms around his thin frame. Kili lets out a soft squeak of surprise looking up at him. Tentatively, he rests his arms over Fili’s shoulders, the two treading easily in the water.

“I didn’t know I knew how to swim.”  
“Well yeah, I wouldn’t want you to drown.”  
“So considerate of you,” Kili’s voice an amused hum as he leans closer.

Fili takes the movement as an invitation, the two finding each other’s lips yet again. The roar of the waterfall drowning out the rapid heart beats thrumming in both of their ears.   
Fili moves his lips to his jaw, neck, shoulders. His teeth occasionally nipping the skin, claiming Kili as his own.

As the blond moves intimately over his skin, Kili lets out soft gasps and whines, his fingers digging into Fili’s shoulders.

“Fili, I-” Kili gasps out, “I love you.”

Fili slows and gently pulls away, shaking his head.

“Don’t say that.”  
“But...I do.”

Fili shakes his head.

_He’s your brother._

“We can’t.”  
“What?”  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“I want to though…”  
“No, Kili,” Fili starts to walk out of the water, Kili grabbing his arm stopping him.

“You go on about how I have free will and I can make all my own choices, that it’s all up to me. This is my choice, you’re not taking advantage of me,” he counters with a confidence that causes Fili’s heart to swell with pride.

Fili smiles sadly.

“I’m always going to be taking advantage of you. I created you. Plus, there are just somethings you don’t understand,” he carefully pulls his hand away.

“Then help me understand,” Kili begs.

Fili shakes his head, “We need to head back to the room and check out, I need to meet Tauriel and Ori back in the lab as soon as possible.”

Kili frowns. The words are cold but he knows Fili doesn’t mean it. He knows Fili feels the same way he does. He _knows_ it. 

After they both get dressed, they start hiking their return trek. The second stretch met with complete silence. Both men quite pensive, deep in thought.

Even if Kili never knew, never figured out who he was, Thorin knew. His mother would know. How would he explain that he fell in love with his baby brother? Would they accuse him of having been in love with him as a child? They were closer than most siblings but he was his baby brother, he loved him but in a different way. An appropriate way. Why was this so different?

Fili didn’t love him because he was a robot. That had to be it. He thought he was fairly attractive. Fili would have picked how he looked anyways. He was clearly attracted to him. Why would he kiss him back? Kiss him twice! It didn’t make sense.

_If only you knew of your own hypocrisy._

Thranduil’s words rang through him. He looked over at Fili who looked deep in thought, his eyebrows knitted together as he walked. 

Kili had questions. Maybe questions Fili didn’t want to answer. He decides to get lost in the view of the woods and not let his mind run too far.

He could always figure it out himself later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is avoidant. Kili is doing his best to not die from boredom. A new AI is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's been over a year. I graduated grad school, I have a little bit more free time now and my goal is to finish this fic. Hopefully, there will be more consistent updates on this fic. Thanks as always to those who have read, commented, and kudoed. You all are the best.

The drive back to the lab is almost as quiet as the return hike. They packed up their things and began the several hour drive. Kili asks to listen to music, which Fili obliges, happy to have something to keep his mind off his swimming thoughts.

While he drives, Fili calls Tauriel and Ori letting them know he needs them back into lab as soon as he arrives.

Kili finds himself sent into his room as Fili goes to work with Tauriel and Ori. He knows it’s about Thranduil’s android of his wife, something he still isn’t fully comfortable with.

Laying on his bed he sighs softly, his hands going behind his head just staring at the ceiling.

Fili fills the two in with what Thranduil has specified and to begin preparations for the next KILI unit.

Kili comes out of his room around dinner time and shuffles quietly into the kitchen area, unhappy to hear that Fili’s uncle, Thorin has returned. He mentally pouts knowing that Fili would be in an even worse mood than before.

He pours himself a cup of coffee and grabs a granola bar before holing himself back up into his room.

\---

Ori and Tauriel listen intently to Fili as he goes over the work to be done and the timeline ahead of them; Thorin listening in the back of the room just observing.

“We need to have this unit done as soon as possible, Thranduil is doing his part to make sure that he has an accurate representation of the personality so we can code it properly. Tauriel, we need to go over the code and change anything we need to for a female model. Ori, I will be sending you model pictures as soon as I receive them from Thranduil,” Fili explains as he looks over the paperwork with them.

Thorin looks over some of the information with him.

“Are you confident that you can do this one accurately personality wise?” Thorin asks skeptically.

“I did well with Kili, I think.”

“You interpreted a personality, it is essentially your own creation. Thranduil is going to expect this to be perfect,” Thorin warns.

Ori and Tauriel look amongst themselves with confused looks. 

“I plan on having Thranduil complete extensive personality mapping charts so I can interpret the personality as close as I possibly can. He also provided me video footage of his wife and we all plan on using that to not only make the personality accurate but the mannerisms and facial expressions,” Fili explains showing him all the references that he has available

Thorin seems satisfied by this and soon is leaving the office, much to Kili’s happiness. Kili starts floating in and out of the labs watching what Fili and his team are working on. 

The days go by with the three scientists diligently working for hours. Kili sits and watches as they all type and punch code into the computers, but spends most of his time watching movies or listening to music. He finds himself even reading some books, which isn’t something he finds he enjoys but it keeps him busy.

Kili spends time in the kitchen as well, enjoying the seemingly endless recipes and cooking videos. While his three friends/creators work, he often gifts them with some of his cooking experiments. It at least gives him the sense that he is helping in some way. 

After a few weeks Fili bursts into his room. He’s laying on his back with his headphones on, reading a comic book. A grin grows on his face as he sits up and takes off the headphones.

“Fi-” Kili starts but is resoundly cut off by Fili’s own excited voice.

“Kili, I need you to come with me. We finished Thranduil’s KILI unit. I want you to be there when we power her on,” he says with a nervous excitement.

Kili nods softly getting up and following Fili to the lab. He walks in to see Tauriel and Ori’s tired, yet smiling, faces. Tauriel greeting him with a small hug.

The computer with the system download beeps in completion, Kili looking and having an odd moment of nostalgia. Knowing this is the same computer he came from as well. 

He looks at the unit, the AI body young, maybe in her mid-20s. He gently runs his hand over her almost translucent skin, her white blonde hair doing nothing to help with the utter fairness. His own olive toned hand a stark contrast.

They have her already in a shirt and sweatpants, Tauriel insisting on her modesty. 

Fili looks over at him and puts his hand on Kili’s shoulder, “I’m powering her on now, just do your best to reassure her.”

“What’s her name?” Kili asks softly. Fili pauses and clears his throat.

“Marya. That was his wife’s name.” Kili nods in understanding and for him to proceed.

Fili types on the keyboard and presses a final button as the blonde lashes slowly flutter open. Kili sits by her side as she slowly sits up, a hand moving to her head. 

“Where am I?” Her voice is soft and accented.

Kili gives her a reassuring smile. “Durin Technologies lab. I’m Kili, by the way.”

She looks at him and nods in confusion.

“I-I don’t understand, what’s going on.”

Kili gently takes her hand. “Well this is Fili, Ori, and Tauriel. They’re all scientists. They created you…”

“Created me? I have parents...I have a husband…a son…” Her voice trembles, Kili squeezes her hand a little.

“The person, Marya, that you are made in the image of...you have her thoughts and memories...but you aren’t her,” Kili whispers softly, “You’re a sophisticated artificial intelligence unit, I’m one too.”

She turns her head quickly to him, tears pooling in her eyes.

“I want to go home,” She says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have no idea what Thranduil's wife is named. Marya is the Quenya word for pale, fawn, wallow. It sounded pretty so that's her name lol

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ deanogarbage


End file.
